


All tied up.

by tayshinny



Category: Taynew
Genre: Blindfolded, Kinky, M/M, handjob, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayshinny/pseuds/tayshinny
Summary: Tay and New experiment with tying each other up and blindfolding.This is pure and utter filth so enjoy!





	All tied up.

"I can't believe you really said you'd chain me up." New flopped his head down on his pillow, amusement lacing through his voice as he reminisced what Tay had said earlier in the day. He looked over at Tay and glimpsed the end of an eye-roll, a small chuckle tumbling out his mouth at the sight. 

"In my defence you were being more annoying than usual." Tay spoke truthfully, New had been far more irritating throughout the day; his thought-speech filter seemed to have been lost but a sense of clinginess had been found. Tay hadn't meant to say aloud his thoughts of chaining his boyfriend up, but it did get him to shut up so maybe it was a blessing in disguise that he did. 

Gaining a nudge to his shoulder, Tay turned to see New pouting and a mock hurt expression playing his features, hands exaggeratingly pulling the duvet up and over his bare chest. 

"Oh come on, I wasn't that annoying. At least not enough to be chained up." 

"Enough to be tied up though." Though it was only be a mumble under Tay's breath, New heard it crystal clear and his eyebrows raised in surprise. He moved a hand to rest atop of the elder's forearm and met Tay's eyes, 

"So you want to tie me up now?" New hadn't meant to make his voice sound as suggestive as it did, but seeing the way Tay's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped made the tone even more welcome. 

Under New's hand, Tay's arm tried to wiggle away but the younger tightened his grip as his hand moved lower to link around Tay's wrist. Tay's eyes looked down at the pale fingers circling his wrist and his ears reddened as the heat of the room caught up with him. New's question played over and over in his mind and Tay couldn't deny the obvious appeal to tie New up. He averted his eyes to New's bare wrist and clenched his jaw as he imagined black material tied around it. 

"So what if I do?" Not expecting his own voice to be so deep and scratchy, Tay coughed as he looked back up to see New smirking subtly at his proposition. 

"I," New then leaned over to place featherlight kisses along Tay's neck, "wouldn't be opposed to it." He purposefully made his voice suggestive and of a lower tone, trying everything to get Tay worked up. And it was working. Tay fluttered his eyes shut as soon as he felt lips touch his neck, a content groan as he registered New's words. 

After letting New kiss his neck for a few more moments, Tay tilted his head so his lips could meet with those of his boyfriends. The kiss was gentle but firm at first, neither going far enough to deepen it until Tay shuffled where he sat. He brought his leg over New and sat on his lap; his thighs pinning the younger to the bed as his hands reached up to hold New's head in place. 

Once he was sat comfortably, Tay licked New's bottom lip with his tongue before shoving it past no more than a second later. It explored with hunger while New moaned into the kiss, hands bunching in Tay's top. Pulling back to swiftly reattach his lips to New's jawline, Tay started to slowly roll his hips down; his own moan ghosting over where he had left wet kisses. 

"So," a small grunt from New as Tay bit down on his neck, "do you?" New's voice was shaky due to his heavy breathing and he was struggling to form coherent thoughts with the attack on his neck as well as his growing erection. Pausing his sucking for a moment, Tay answered with a low and husky tone against the now-bruised skin, 

"Yes." Just as he spoke, Tay's hands moved to grab at New's and he brought them together above the younger’s head; pale wrists crossing over each other. He held them in place with one hand while the other reached down towards the bedside table and rummaged around a drawer to find a tie he knew he had left in there. 

A few seconds later, Tay finally found the piece of material he was after and sat upright on New. Dark, lustful eyes stared at each other with the only sound in the room being heavy pants; New looking up at the elder with a mix excitement and submission. Tay could never find the words to describe how much he loved when New looked at him like that; the innocence in his features contradicting with his downright dirty blown-out pupils, the want and the need for Tay the only thing in his eyes. He couldn't get enough of it and it only turned him on more when New's mouth was hung open and gasping for air – that, he was getting to. 

New, impatient with Tay just staring at him, leaned up and planted an urgent kiss on his unexpectant lips. His hands squirmed under Tay's steel grip when Tay finally kissed back, moaning when he felt a hand lightly trace up his arm. 

Tay pulled back breathless a moment later, eyes flicking up to focus on tying up New's hands. The youngers eyes followed suit and his head tilted back to watch his wrists get wrapped individually before a secure knot tied them together. Feeling the slight twinge of Tay tying the tie tight, New's hips rutted upwards and gained the contact he so desperately needed; Tay groaning at the friction created. 

"Fuck, Tay, are you nearly done?" His words were rushed out, his uneven breaths making it difficult to speak. His question was determined to get out though, Tay was deliberately taking his time just to tease New and it was all getting too much for him to wait any longer. 

Just as Tay was tying the final knot, attaching New to the bed frame with the opposite end of the tie, New rutted up again after getting no answer with much more force. In response, one of Tay's hands left the tie and gripped tight against the headboard, a breathy moan leaving his lips as his dick ached for more than New had given him. 

Double checking the knots were secure, Tay tugged on the tie teasingly and New whined as the material pulled against his skin. Tay smirked – that should teach him not to take things into his own hands again. Then, he pulled away from New completely, even his body leant back as his legs took themselves off of New's. Ignoring the younger's whines of disapproval, Tay sat back and admired what he was looking at; New writhing about trying to get the slightest bit of contact against his dick as his hands were tied high above his head. He felt his own dick throb at the sight and he knew he needed to quicken the pace not only for his boyfriends sake, but also his own. As he shuffled further down the bed, Tay brought the duvet with him, which eventually ended with Tay knelt at the end of the bed with New left completely exposed par his black boxers. 

Rubbing his thighs together (achieving little to relieve some of the pressure), New groaned in frustration – he needed Tay to do something, now. As if reading his boyfriend's mind, Tay stripped himself of his t-shirt and boxers before crawling back up the bed. Teasing New into thinking he was going to him, he carried straight past and returned to his nightstand for a second time; an idea forming in his head of how to make this night even better. Led atop of the glass cabinet was a sleeping mask Tay wore on occasion to help him sleep and his metal chained bracelet with the camera charm. Picking them both up, Tay placed them beside New and dangled the mask in front of his face. Tay was going to ask if it was okay, but New nodded assuredly before he could even open his mouth. Smiling, Tay leant down and kissed New with everything he had before pulling back and carefully placing the mask over his eyes. Dipping his head down, assuring it didn't touch New at all to maintain the element of surprise, Tay whispered against the shell of his ear, 

"Can you see anything?" A shiver coursed over New from the sultry tone, excitement of the situation exuding off of every move he made. 

"Not a thing." Tay nipped New's earlobe in response, earning a loud moan from the younger as his hips thrusted upwards uselessly. 

"Good," Tay held New's jaw between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed with light pressure, "open." New took no time in do what he was told, the dominant command going straight to the tent in his boxers. 

With New's mouth now wide open, Tay started to lower the metal bracelet into it, a startled noise from New as he tried to figure out what Tay was putting in there. Once the whole chain was in (except the end which Tay still had a hold on), New closed his lips around it and quickly learned what the foreign object was as his tongue played with it. 

As New sucked around the chain, Tay let his free hand travel to his chest and his fingers trail lightly against the skin. His eyes watched as New’s chest moved up and down from the shuddered breaths he was taking; a look of solely hunger in his dark eyes. It was then that he started to slowly drag the bracelet out of New’s mouth and New, wanting to make everything a show for his boyfriend, pursed his lips tight around the metal. Every chain link that passed his lips, passed with a seductive tug on his bottom lip and Tay couldn’t tear his eyes away. The sight made him shuffle where he knelt more than he cared to admitted. 

Once the entire bracelet was removed, Tay went to kiss New again briefly while he swung his leg over and sat atop of his stomach; a smirk toyed his lips when he felt the body beneath him squirm in anticipation of what would happen next. 

Not wanting to keep New (and himself) waiting anymore, Tay let the end of the cold, and now wet, chain dance over New's chest until it reached a nipple. There, he lowered his hand so the pressure was greater. It being a complete surprise, New could only cry out as his back arched off the bed; a torrent of rushed curses escaping his mouth. 

Satisfied with the reaction, Tay carried on further down New's body. He let the chain follow the lines of the younger's abs; New's stomach tensing every time Tay allowed more than one chain link to press against his hot skin. When it reached New's belly button, Tay dropped the chain completely and let it pool in it; New's chest now heaving at the sensations he was feeling, the cold and wet metal sending goosebumps all over his body. 

Now having free hands, Tay moved down his boyfriends body and quickly removed the only article of clothing left on him. With it strewn somewhere in the room, Tay relished in the hoarse moan New produced when his dick hit against part of the bracelet Tay had purposefully left slightly lower. 

"Fuck Tay, I need you, please." New's hands gripped tight against the tie as his words came out in between groans of frustration and though Tay loved teasing New, seeing him tied up and writhing beneath him was more than enough to ruin his willpower. He quickly removed himself from the bed and returned to sit between New's thighs with lube in hand. Hooking his hands under New's knees, Tay pushed them up so New's ass came more in to view. Giving himself a moment or two to admire what was before him with lust radiating off him, Tay then generously coated his digits and cupped New's ass (which warranted a harsh moan from the younger) before easing his first finger in. New's whole body moved in response and Tay gazed up to see his head thrown back into the pillows, his arms tugging on the tie holding his hands in place. Using his steel grip on the black material, New rocked himself up and down in time with Tay's pumps in and out; his moans steadily growing louder and louder with each new finger Tay introduced. 

Soon enough, Tay had all three digits in and was curving them slightly to hit New's prostate; the body beneath him a wreck. Chest was heaving as well as droplets of sweat glistening against the flushed skin, hair a tousled mess from the way it brushed past arms and mouth showing no sign of closing or keeping throaty moans of the elder's name at bay. 

New could feel every nerve of his on fire. Being only able to see pitch blackness but feeling everything was overwhelming. Every fleeting touch, every ghost of a breath, every subtle movement set him alight like a wildfire. And though he missed seeing Tay's face, having a blindfold on only made the sinful groans and chokes of his name from Tay louder and more intense; they became deafening and New listened on to every last fade of breath. 

Lost in the haze of watching New struggle to cope with the onslaught of sensations, Tay's fingers grew slack – something New did not appreciate in the slightest. He whined loudly while rocked back, trying anything to feel fuller than before. Not only did this rock back give him just that, but it also made the metal chain sitting on his stomach move and tumble down further until it hung over the base of New's dick. 

Hearing New moan the loudest he had yet and seeing him bite down on his lower lip due to over-stimulation, Tay was quickly brought back and groaned to himself; New had something about everything he did that got Tay too turned on at times. He withdrew his fingers completely and wasted no time aligning his dick with New's hole, his head nudging against the opening. 

"Tay, _please_." Barely audible over laboured breaths, New needed Tay to know how much he needed him. Every time he moved, he could feel the cold metal brush against the base of his dick and the knot on his wrists get tighter, it was all too much for not getting any relief. 

Tay listened and pushed himself in the abused hole, taking his time so New could adjust properly. With one hand gripped tight on one of New's thighs, the other moved to loosely hold the younger's dick in his hand, barely noticeable pumps up and down. Once he was in comfortably and he could feel New squeeze around him letting him know he was ready for more, Tay started to thrust his hips back and forth. He varied the tempo which sent New crazy – the slower he went, the more New begged and the faster he went, the more broken he would sound with his moans. 

Tay hadn't realised until he started to move in and out of New just how much he had been denying himself; he could already feel the pit of his stomach swirl with heat. It was with this motion in mind in that Tay pushed New's legs up further and knelt up straighter – a much better angle to fuck New senseless. As he pushed himself in deeper and faster, Tay tightened his hand around New's dick and started to pump roughly in time with his own thrusts. 

Judging by New's tensed stomach and his knuckles turning white around their death grip on the tie, Tay could tell New was close, much closer than he was. He slowed his hand down and went to pick up the chain still looped over the base of New's dick. There was a loud and long whine as Tay brushed an end of the bracelet against the younger's sensitive head coupled with a more forceful thrust upwards. 

"I'm close." New's words faded out into a moan, tears pricking the corner of his eyes at how amazingly good this all felt. 

"I know, baby." As he spoke, Tay leant forwards and licked New's jaw before kissing him. Rubbing soothing circles against New's thighs, Tay sucked the youngers swollen bottom lip into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. It was with Tay's next thrust that New came. His whole body twitched under Tay and his hands tugged so hard on the tie that it caused the headboard to crash against the wall. Riding out his high, New's back stayed fully arched the entire time, his jaw slack with a cacophony of breaths and whimpers. 

Feeling the sticky whiteness shoot up on his chest, Tay moaned against New's shoulder and pushed himself in with rougher strokes until he, too, was coming. He rode out his high with lazy ruts and bites down onto New's collar bone, breathy grunts and groans of his boyfriend's name sounding throughout. 

Pulling out of New gently, Tay reached up to remove the eye mask covering the upper half of New's face. Opening his eyes and adjusting to the light, New first and foremost focused on Tay hovering above him. He smiled up at him as their lips found each other on their own accord. During the considerably gentler kiss, Tay made an effort to untie New's wrists. The second the soft material fell from the pale skin, New placed them straight on Tay's neck, pulling him closer as their kiss softened; both too exhausted to deepen the kiss. Tay pulled back initially and let his forehead rest against New's, both taking a moment to catch their breaths. 

"Are your wrists okay? It wasn't too tight was it?" Tay asked with genuine concern, he could remember seeing they were cutting deep into New's skin, but in the moment neither seemed to care. 

"It was fine, if anything, you could've gone tighter." New shrugged his shoulders as he winked up at Tay. The elder rolled his eyes in response but secretly enjoyed how kinky and open New was. 

"Your bracelet, though. That was _hot_." New nudged his nose up to brush against Tay's and Tay could only smile shyly at his words – any time other than them having sex, Tay was a blushed mess when New openly spoke about it, he didn’t know why but New loved it. 

Instead of replying, more so because he didn't know how to, Tay rolled off New and reached over to grab some tissues. New couldn't help but laugh at Tay's typical reaction to him saying anything remotely sexual, but took the tissues offered and moved to clean his stomach; as did Tay with his own torso. It wasn't long before tissues were discarded in the bin and Tay and New were led side by side each other on the bed, hands interlocked between them. 

"Can you go get the duvet?" Tay tilted his head towards New as he asked, an exaggerated plead in his eyes. 

"No way!" New snorted, shuffling into his pillow for a more comfortable position. Tay raised his brows, 

"What? Why?" 

"Because you’re the one who threw it off me, remember? Besides, you blindfolded me, how am I supposed to know where it went?" New wiggled his eyebrows at Tay and did a terrible job of holding back a laugh. Tay opened his mouth to retaliate but, like usual, New had a valid point. Swallowing his pride, Tay huffed as he left the bed to return the duvet to its rightful place. 

New just watched in amusement, poking out his tongue when Tay looked back over at him with annoyance in his features. The night then carried on with their default bickering, the odd pillow thrown at each other here and there or a joking punch to the arm, before they soundly fell asleep beside each other with bodies still hot and bothered from their escapade prior.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i keep writing SUCH kinky things for taynew but i dont see myself stopping either so i do hope yall enjoyed this bc there will most likely be more similar to this in the future  
> feel free to leave a comment, your thoughts are always fun to read!


End file.
